Currently, storage tanks may be pressurized and act as a pressured vessel. Often, storage tanks may be pressurized to hold a fluid at a pressure substantially different from the atmospheric pressure. Due to internal pressures, there may be structural issues in how a roof of the storage tank may connect to the body of the storage tank and prevent joint leakage. These problems may be due to the relatively thin metal and connection angles between the roof and the storage tank body. This may cause the connection point to fail, releasing the pressure within the storage tank and further preventing the storage tank from being pressurized.
Storage tanks may be pressurized for any number of operations and for any variety of function. For example, in an operation a storage tank may be used to collect biogas. It may be desirable to use a storage tank to produce and collect a biogas. Different industries may produce biodegradable waste as a by-product of operations. It may be beneficial to utilize a storage tank as an anaerobic/aerobic digester to convert the produced biodegradable waste into a useful biogas. To move the biogas from the storage tank to another area for processing, the storage tank is often pressurized with expensive equipment and systems. Current designs and requirements of storage tanks may inhibit the implementation of the storage tank as an anaerobic/aerobic digester. The cost of equipment necessary to facilitate the safety and control of pressurizing a vessel may prevent the ability to produce a biogas in regions around the world. Thus, storage tank capable of collecting biogas and being pressurized without costly equipment may be desirable.